wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 51
Orchidbloom nodded to the four new warriors as Creekfrost left. "But either way, congratulations you four, I'm sure you'll all make fantastic warriors." She spoke with a wide grin, before waving her tail in goodbye, walking a distance away. She glanced over at Creekfrost, faintly sensing a bit of sorrow from the tom. What was going on? She wished to comfort him, but had a feeling she shouldn't intervene.Silverstar 21:55, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded when his daughter trailed off. "It's okay. I understand. I'm sure Darkfrost will be pleased to see you again. We can see each other at gatherings," he mumured calmly, but inside he wanted to keep Meadowbee here, and knowing she would be leaving made his chest hurt. Meadowbee looked at him with relieved, yet sad eyes. "I love you. Nightshade said he'd escort me," she murmured, resting her muzzle to her fathers. "I'll see you at the next gathering." With that, Meadowbee turned and began to walk for the camp entrance. Nightshade stood up, nodding to his father. "I'll be back by moonrise," he grunted, giving Creekfrost a breif lick, then followed his sister and both cats disappeared into the shadows. 23:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (It's time) Orchidbloom cast Creekfrost a small frown before walking past the tom to go hunting. She'd catch him a nice meal, maybe a squirrel or a vole? Or...maybe a fish? She grinned to herself at this thought, convinced that he hated fish due to the fact that he seemed to dislike water. The gray classic tabby pushed herself out of camp, ears pricked as she walked along.Silverstar 23:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost had sat motionless after his kits had left. He had just ''gotten Meadowbee back, and now she was taken from him again. At least this time he'd get to see her again, and he knew she was happy. Orchidbloom walked past him and out of camp. He wished to follow, but could he leave camp. He glanced back at the medicine den, then to the camp entrance. Eh. He got up and pushed his way through the gorse thicket which marked the camps entrance. 23:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) She tasted the air, only to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Just what was that ''stench?! Hackles raised, she stalked on, slowly with her eats flattened, waiting for any sudden signs of movement. And then, she saw it: a flash of russet. Fox! With that, a savage fox howl rang in the molly's ear, and out sprang the red canine, drool hanging from its jaws. And its howl didn't only ring in the ears of Orchidbloom, oh no...it drew something, no, some''one'' closer at the sound of the fox call...the tom creeped in like a fox itself before picking up speed, soundless as he moved.Silverstar 00:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost flinched as the howl of a fox made him more dizzy. He turned back to camp. Despite being injured, he should sort out a patrol to check that out. He padded into camp then sat down to rest after walking two feet. He'd get onto that in a minute.... 00:09, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Before she could even respond, the fox charged the senior warrior, knocking her onto her paws with a heavy tackle. She hissed at it, swatting at its face, only for the savage dog to clamp its jaws around her head. Squirming before letting out a squeal of pain, she managed to free herself. This fox...it was a monster, angry for an unknown reason, and creeping closer...it wanted only one thing: to kill this cat. It tensed, preparing to charge and finish Orchidbloom off swiftly, until... There was a flash of golden brown, and a snap of fangs. How it moved...it was like it was a small canine, making odd yet sharp barking and yipping noises, snapping its jaws at the fox's side. But once Orchidbloom's vision, she realized that it was a cat. The fox was confused and backed away, shaking its head. The tom continued to bark like a fox until the actual fox snarled in response and ran off. Moments later, the young tom approached the fallen warrior, gently nudging her shoulder. "...You, you ok?" She was too shocked to respond to the tom. "...You're part of RockClan, right? I'll take you to your home. It....it was my home once. I'm Kanine."Silverstar 00:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) After recovering, Creekfrost found the closest cats to him. "Whiskerclaw, Pumpkinfrost, I heard a fox yapping outside of camp, do you think you could check it out?" Whiskerclaw nodded, glancing at Pumpkinfrost with a hopeful look. Maybe this was his chance to tell her he loved her...? 00:19, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost raised her head in interest. "So long as I still get to take all of Sunfire's secret stash..." Grabbing the senior warrior by the scruff, Kanine dragged Orchidbloom towards camp by the scruff.Silverstar 00:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost flicked his tail. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he mewed, then sat down in front of the medicine den to rest. --- Whiskerclaw smiled at Pumpkinfrost. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing a paw. 01:11, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost nodded. "Yeah, let's get going." She started to leave the Warrior's den, only to stop dead in her tracks,watching as a...very strange tom dragged Orchidbloom into camp.Silverstar 01:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw stopped. "Who is that?" he asked, loudly. Creekfrost blinked open his good eye to see Orchidbloom being dragged into camp. He jumped up at once and rushed over, almost tripping over his own paws. "What happened to her? Is she okay?" he fretted, not even noticing the tom. Was this the fox's fault? If that was it, then it was partly his fault, he should have sent some warriors to check it out as soon as he heard it. I'm so sorry Orchidbloom! '' 01:20, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "The savage roaming Fox got her...he listens to no one. She should be fine." Kanine responded, watching as Risingsun approached to fix up Orchidbloom.'Silverstar' 01:24, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost noticed the tom after a moment longer fretting over the she-cat. "Who are you?" he asked, warily. 01:31, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "I am Kanine, son if a vixen." He said this shyly, aware if the reactions he'd get.'Silverstar' 01:39, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost sniffed curiously at Kanine. "A vixen?" 02:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) The golden tom leaned away. "Yes, fox. I speak their tongue as well." Kanine responded in a slightly sharp manner, not appreciating the glances he was getting. Orchidbloom slowly raised her head, groaning in slight agony as Risingsun finished working on her. "What...happened?"'Silverstar' 02:26, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was about to ask something else, when Orchidbloom stirred. He turned all attention to his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked. He took a step back, gesturing his tail to Kanine. "This cat helped you." 02:29, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "...Got the worst headache ever, feels like I've got a fox fang burried into my brain, but I'm still alive." The gray tabby warrior grunted, clealry still having her humor. Then, she glanced over at Kanine, her eyes narrowed. He looked...no, she'd never seen him before. "...Thank you."'Silverstar' 02:37, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was relived nothing worse had happened to Orchidbloom, and he dipped his head respectfully to Kanine. Meanwhile, Ashstorm and Hazelriver sat nearby, looking the newcomer up and down. Hazelriver thought he looked nice, but Ashstorm didn't trust the tom, thinking he was... strange... 02:42, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost, who was preparing to sit her vigil, looked at Kanine with surprisingly...warm eyes. Oh no, she had ''no romantic interest in him, she only found it cool to have someone else unique like her around. Kanine, meanwhile, shifted under the eyes of all the cats. "...I'd also like to join, if you don't mind. My mother told me that I was born here, in...RockClan?" Orchidbloom rested her head back on her paws. Something was just...eating at her.Silverstar 02:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "I'll take you to Slatestar," he mumured, briskly flicking his tail. The tom was indeed odd, but that didn't mean he was a bad cat. He led the loner to the leaders den. 02:52, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Kanine followed, keeping his odd, skulking walk as he followed the black tom.Silverstar 02:54, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar was in his den, and the gray tom's ears flicked up as he heard Creekfrost. "What is it?" the leader asked, poking his head out to see Kanine. "...Who are you?" he asked the golden-brown tom. ---- Frozenwind hunted, while Heathersun groomed herself outside the warriors' den. (need to do some plots with some of these guys... or move some on...) --look me in the eye 03:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "This is Kanine, and he'd like to join the Clan," Creekfrost mewed to Slatestar. (oh, if I recall, we were going to see if Nightshade and Heathersun would work as a couple, if your still up for it) 19:19, October 11, 2016 (UTC) The golden brown tom nodded slowly, sitting tight as he patiently, yet nervously, awaited a response from the gray leader.Silverstar 19:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw sat down and kicked a tussock in frustation, only to reel back in pain when there was a rock hidden beneath it. Every time he tried to tell Pumpkinfrost, something came up and he had to wait, again. '' 19:51, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost sat outside of the warrior's den, staring at nothing in particular. She still had to raid Sunfire's old stash...'Silverstar' 00:22, October 12, 2016 (UTC) The clouds slowly covered the moon as Flyshade walked through the territory that belonged to RockClan. She'd gotten upset because Palefang had found love but she had lost it. Was it a curse for their family to be in pain all the time? The black smoke warrior made her way through the dusky territory her pale golden eyes glued ahead of her. Mistypaw looked up in surprise. "Oh, hi. U...Hazelriver." She murmured softly. Fernsnow watched her four newborn kittens now four moons old. Brook''kit stretched before her mother's tail grinning lazily. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:50, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade sniffed around a moment longer before marching forward confidently. The black smoke tabby she-cat grinned, her creamy-white teeth showing slightly before she closed her mouth in a concentrated smirk. "How are you?" The tortoiseshell point asked Hazelriver. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw stared at Pumpkinfrost in surprise. "You guess? let's gp then," he mewed. Oh... he had no clue where Sunfire had stuffed her stolen stuff... maybe cramed in her nest... "I'm good, a bit worried about CaveClan. How about you?" Hazelriver replied to the she-cat. 01:34, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Sunshadow slowed his pace, tasting the air. Pumpkinfrost twitched her ear, following the spotted tom. "...Think she kept it somewhere around the border..."Silverstar 01:38, October 12, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, we were ^^ better note that on my to-do list) After deciding that Kanine appeared to be okay, Slatestar nodded. "Sure, he can join." He paused slightly, thinking about something else that had come to mind. "...Do you want to keep your name, or would you like to take on a Clan name, Kanine?" --look me in the eye 04:55, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw nodded, veering away from the warriors den and out of camp. The buffted his face when he exited. For the past few moons no murders had happened, so that was good! 13:03, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade ducked as dirt went flying. She looked around but saw nothing. Shrugging it off cooly she slipped past the flying dirt, a badger was digging a hole. Why? She had no idea. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 03:00, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost left the leader and new RockClan member to speak privitely. Meanwhile, Whiskerclaw nodded. As they walked, he opened his mouth a few times, willing himself to say it, but then closed it again, becoming too shy to carry on. 03:05, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost briefly glanced over her shoulder and at Whiskerclaw, puzled by his silence. Normally, getting him to keep quiet seemed to be the trick. Orchidbloom, after resting for some time in Risingsun's den, was awake again. It was dark out, though, so it wasn't like she could do much besides sit there blankly.Silverstar 03:07, October 13, 2016 (UTC) "Uh... so... Pumpkin.... Pumpkinfrost.." Whiskerclaw began once more, then trailed off, looking thoughtful and angry with himself. Now that he had the chance he couldn't get it out! Creekfrost, now feeling stronger sat down outside the warriors den to groom the blood out of his fur. His eye, of course, was still shut tightly and swollen, so when dawnlight would flood the sky, he'd go see Risingsun to have it checked out once more. 03:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Another pause. "You can take your new name now or in front of the Clan. It's your choice." --look me in the eye 06:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud sauntered her way into camp. Although she'd been trying to talk to Frozewind for quite some time it was like the tom was intent on ignoring her. "Frozenwind, hey!" She greeted the tom. Flyshade ducked under a low branch of sequoia tree. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:41, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw nodded quickly. "I have for a long time now... I had wanted to tell you before, but it never seemed like a good time..." he mewed, shuffling his paws. Ashstorm nodded. "How did you hear of the Clans?" --- Blizzardheart stared deeply at Redthorn, fac betraying nothing. She loved him... she had known that for a long time now... "I like you too..." she stammered. "I... I will be your mate." Pumpkinfrost made a grin that was almost a bit cruel, but in a teasing manner. "Oh? You mean that I'm just too scary most of the time?" How did Risingsun do it? This den was abolsutely boring! Huffing to herself, Orchidbloom rest her head on her paws, dying for a good swim.Silverstar 17:44, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw shook his head, eyes wide. "No!" he realized she was teasing a moment later and licked his ruffled chest fur. "Of course not," he said coolly. "I just couldn't find the right words to say how wonderful you are." 17:47, October 13, 2016 (UTC) The tortoiseshell tabby grew hot at his compliment, and immediately dipped her head. "....Oh? Well, I-I think you're quite...wonderful as well."Silverstar 17:48, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw dipped his head politely, and said, in a fancy voice. "Why thank you. I just had to get it off my chest, it's been bugging me. I'm fine if you don't feel the same, and I'm sorry if I made things werid between us." he added quietly. 18:00, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost leaned closer to the tom, grinning as she did so. "Aww, is Whiskerclaw trying to impress me with is fancy and fake professional-ness?" She gently teased him in a purr before headbutting his shoulder. "...Maybe it's working, just maybe."Silverstar 18:06, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw purred. He did hope it could work, he loved Pumpkinfrost so much. As dawn covered the sky with a milky cream, Creekfrost went to the medicine den to get his eye looked at. It throbbed and gave him a headache. 18:11, October 13, 2016 (UTC) "So..." Pumpkinfrost eventually broke the silence, shifting as she sat beside the tom. "...Does that mean...uh, well...y'know...you wanna be mates?" Risingsun raised his head as Creekfrost entered, tripping over Orchidbloom, who was sprawled out across the Medcine Cat den floor because of her boredom, as he approached the tom. "Here to get that eye checked?"Silverstar 18:16, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw looked at Pumpkinfrost. "If you did, I'd be the happiest cat alive, but I understand if you don't." Creekfrost nodded without a reply, letting the tom look at his eye. He forced himself to open it, although it felt like it was being clawed out. It was very dim to make out anything in that eye, too blury, almost couldn't see a thing. 18:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) "Oh? 'Happiest cat alive', with this nuisance by your side? My, I guess I'll just have to accept your challenge then," Pumpkinfrost couldn't help but to let out a purr. The smoke medicine cat leaned in close, narrowing his eyes as he closely observed Creekfrost's fogging optic. "Hmm..." He went silence once more, drifting into thought as he continued his observation. Orchidbloom, meanwhile, watched Risingsun, briefly glancing at Creekfrost's eye before looking away....she knew that he was losing his sight in that eye.Silverstar 18:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you..." Whiskerclaw breathed, almost to happy to speak. "Now I am the happiest cat alive and I will be until the end of time!" Creekfrost was dimly aware of the fact that his eye was probably going blind, but he didn't feel like speaking so kept his mouth tightly shut. 18:30, October 13, 2016 (UTC) "Very well... from this moment on, you shall be known as Caninefang. Welcome to RockClan." Slatestar nodded. "I'll announce your arrival soon to the Clan. They need to know... RockClan can get suspicious of cats not known to them." ---- Frozenwind, raising his head at Sedgecoud's call, waved his tail in greeting. --look me in the eye 18:31, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost twitched her whiskers in amusement. "No problem,"---- Caninefang dipped his head. "Thank you, sir." With that, he slowly walked away, unsure of where to go. Risingsun drew in a deep breath. "...I-I'm sorry, Creekfrost, but...you're going blind in that eye. But the good news is, you'll be able to carry on your duties just fine."Silverstar 18:33, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Sltestar watched as Caninefang left his den. I was about to dismiss him, anyway. The leader shrugged, pausing. I'll announce his arrival soon. --look me in the eye 18:38, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, strangely not seeming to care. "Thank you for looking at it," he thanked the tom quietly and left the den without a look back, his mind clouded with thoughts. 18:40, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun nodded slowly, watching the tom leave before twitching his tail in annoyance, Orchidbloom slowly pawing at the Medicine Cat's back legs. He turned swiftly, huffing in anger. "Alright, alright, fine!! You may get out of the den for a bit, Orchidbloom, but you may only stay in camp." Caninefang stiffly walked around like a piece of cardboard.Silverstar 18:45, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar noticed a newcomer within the Clan. She carefully padded up to him and gave a slight head dip. "Hello there, I am Stoatscar, a warrior of RockClan, this Clan. Who might you be?" Creekfrost sat down and ate a mouse he had fetched from the prey pile. Still, thoughts still clouding his mind. At least he could keep his eye open now... 18:48, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Caninefang grew nervous as the warrior approached him, and he leaned away a bit. So many cats, so many lives around him...normally, it was just him and his adopted mother. "I-I am Caninefang?" Grinning back at the Medicine cat in a good-natured way, Orchidbloom stumbled outside, her head burning as soon as her eyes came in contact with the light. It was as if she was Cloudfrost... Narrowing her eyes to block out some sunlight, the senior warrior took a walk around the camp.Silverstar 18:52, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar eyed Caninefang. He spoke strangely, and clearly wasn't used to the company of so many. "It's nice to meet you, Caninefang. Are you a new member of the Clan?" 18:54, October 13, 2016 (UTC) The former loner shifted uncomfortably as the calico eyed him, and he nervously looked some place else. "I...I was born in Clan, so....I am not a new member?"Silverstar 18:56, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar nodded, then turned away, she could tell he didn't want company at the moment. "Nice to meet you," she repeated, quietly, then went over to join Creekfrost as he stared down at his meal without touching it. Nightshade slipped back into camp, returning from taking his sister to StormClan. Creekfrost at once rushed up to meet him. 19:01, October 13, 2016 (UTC) The golden brown tom nodded slowly. "Y-You too." Orchidbloom gently rubbed her paw against her face, pausing only to do this. She took a calm stroll around camp, eyes on the ground to avoid the pesky sunlight.Silverstar 02:43, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade ducked through some bushes before running smack into a young tom. "Oh dear," she whispered. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:49, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade's golden eyes widened in both fear and excitement. He must be a RockClan warrior. She quickly went into acting as though she belonged here. "Sorry, I was hunting and wasn't watching where I was going." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade flattened her ears. "Um...possibly." She said before letting her gaze meet his. The black smoke tabby heard a faint scuffle in the bushes. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:16, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade backed up, however unknowingly backing into a big fluffy body. She whirled to see a badger. Yellow eyes crazed, teeth dripping in drool. She turned to face Sunshadow again. Was she going to have to fight off both? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:24, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade picked the badger over the tom, her golden eyes sizing the badger up. Her claws dug deep into the dirt she raked them down the monster's face. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:30, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade watched as the beast began to buck and ducked underneath the badger but got quickly hit with a thick blow to the side of her shoulder and head sending her flying into a tree, almost knocking her unconscious. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) That sunhigh, Creekfrost sat, deeply in thought about ShadeClan's territory. RockClan was growing a lot, they did need extra land, but now CaveClan was lying about stupid stuff, that could cause war. 00:36, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade rushed back to help Sunshadow. Before long they'd ran the badger off, the black and white beast slipping off into the darkness of the forest. Flyshade gazed at the warrior before working her way through the woods. There was a major pain in her shoulder, she knew she was hurt badly but if the tom..Sunshadow was territorial so it'd only help her to leave. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:49, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade wanted to glare at the cat but ignored him and quickly made her way out of RockClan's territory to leave home. She wanted to say something to him, but kept her mouth shut. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:58, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar really did have his paws full. Yet again, he had to call a ceremony... this time to make some of their kits apprentices. After summoning his Clan together, the slate-gray tom called Fernsnow's kits forward - they were six moons old, ready to train and to defend their Clan. "Cats of RockClan, Brookkit, Jadekit, Meadowkit, and Beekit are ready to become apprentices. They have reached six moons of age, and ready to become apprentices. From this they forward, these kits will be known as Brookpaw, Jadepaw, Meadowpaw, and Beepaw. Beepaw, you will be mentored by Whiskerclaw. Meadowpaw, Sedgecloud will be your mentor. Jadepaw, your mentor will be Frostfire, and I hope that she will train you well. As for Brookpaw..." A puse. "...Brookpaw will be trained by myself." He wanted another apprentice... just one more. As the Clan started cheering for the new apprentices, the tom leapt down and touched his nose to Brookpaw's. --look me in the eye 04:28, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Jadepaw eagerly touched noses to Frostfire. Whiskerclaw coolly bent and touched his nose to Beepaw's. He had two apprentice now. Sweet. 04:36, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw met the cool and collected gaze of her leader. The slate-grey tom seemed happy to have her as an apprentice. She knew she wouldn't let him down. The dark brown tabby apprentice stood tall as she watched her siblings. Beepaw shook out his bee-like pelt before touching his nose to Whiskerclaw's. Meanwhile, Meadowpaw stared at Sedgecloud. This was the cat he always saw bustling around camp. He also knew she was either interested in Frozenwind or was his mate. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:46, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Windpaw had left that stupid she-cat and was now in camp, blissfully snoring in the apprentices den. Jadepaw hopped up and down with excitement. "What do we do first?" Meanwhile, Hazelriver proudly watched his sister become a mentor. 04:52, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Although, Minnowpaw had been told to leave she never had. There was something about that tom that made her want to keep coming back. Sighing she finally decided to leave. — [[User:Minkclaw|